


Ангел за моим столом

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Gifts, M/M, Post-Canon, Unexpected guests, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29883123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули приглашает Её на чай, в смысле на какао с плюшками. Она принимает приглашение.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Good Omens 2021: спецквест





	Ангел за моим столом

_Je reviens nous voir ce soir_  
Je reviens te voir ce soir  
On sera l’été tu sais  
On saura rêver et baiser 

Indochine, «Un ange à ma table»

В «Теско» Кроули брал бумажные пакеты. По его мнению, микропластика в мире и так было слишком много. Он закрыл дверь коттеджа локтем и позвал:

— Ангел, я вернулся!

Никто не ответил. Кроули поставил пакеты на пол и поднялся наверх. Азирафаэль сидел на кровати с растерянным видом, рассматривая золотое кольцо, которое уже несколько месяцев не носил.

Он поднял взгляд, услышав шаги Кроули, и произнёс:

— Гавриил приходил.

— И чего он хотел? — спросил Кроули, прикидывая, чем задобрить Лигура (и с его помощью получить у Михаил пропуск в небесный офис), и как именно он будет убивать Гавриила. Никто не смеет расстраивать его ангела!

— Отчёт за 1835 год.

— Тут я помочь не могу. Я спал.

— Я нашёл отчёт, отдал ему…

— И он… просто ушёл?

— Да.

Кроули вздохнул. Похоже, визит архангела всколыхнул в Азирафаэле старые сомнения.

— Пойдём, — сказал он. — Я купил муку. Испеку твои любимые сахарные плюшки. Сварим какао — молоко я тоже купил.

На кухне в нише между окном и стойкой стоял проигрыватель виниловых пластинок — деревянная конструкция на ножках, с крышкой из красного дерева. Собственно, это был не только проигрыватель: также он ловил радиоволны от Каира до Парижа. Они не помнили, как он появился в коттедже, достался ли им от прежних хозяев или сработало богатое воображение Кроули, который желал во время готовки слушать музыку. Он включил «Круги на воде» Генделя, надел фартук (чёрный с красным), зашуршал пакетами и мисками.

Азирафаэль сидел на стуле и молчал.

Генделя сменил Брамс, когда он наконец заговорил.

— Иногда я думаю, что был не очень хорошим ангелом… 

— Мне сложно судить, — Кроули отправил плюшки в духовку и отряхнул руки. — Я необъективен и думаю, ты — лучший ангел, которого Она могла создать.

Азирафаэль не возразил: «Ты демон, что ты знаешь о хороших ангелах». Лишь испустил тяжёлый вздох.

— Я много чего… натворил.

Кроули дёрнул плечом.

— Никто не совершенен. — Он зажёг конфорку, налил в кастрюлю молоко. — Ты всегда старался поступить правильно. Это считается, как мне кажется.

— Меня нельзя назвать добрым, — продолжил Азирафаэль. — И я очень упрямый, ты знаешь.

— Умение отстаивать свои убеждения — это замечательно, — сказал Кроули. — Кроме того, ты был добр ко мне. Там, на Стене. Я помню.

Наверное, он нашёл правильные слова, потому что Азирафаэль выпрямился и перестал выглядеть так, будто кто-то на его глазах сбил котёнка.

Этого было мало.

Кроули посмотрел на потолок и прошипел:

— Наверное, эта Вселенная Тебя давно не интересует. Однако Тебе стоит заглянуть на какао с плюшками и успокоить одного ангела.

— Кроули! — воскликнул Азирафаэль. 

— Она всё равно не слушает. Какая разница? 

В углу кухни начал разгораться свет, и Кроули понял, что ошибся. Из серебряных и золотых лучей соткалась женщина в серой юбке до колен, синем свитере и шарфе. Кроули припомнил, что она же, немного иначе одетая, сидела в автобусе, который доставил их с Азирафаэлем в Лондон, и читала книгу.

— Добрый вечер, — произнесла Она, певуче и низко, хрипло и звонко, как колокольчик. Черты лица постоянно менялись, и от этого кружилась голова. — Плюшки пахнут восхитительно, как тут удержаться?

Кроули достал противень из духовки.

— Ангел, нальёшь нашей гостье какао?

— К-конечно.

Азирафаэля нежданный визит очевидно встревожил. Кроули не испытывал страха. Вряд ли Она решила попробовать его выпечку, а потом испепелить его за дерзость.

— Вкусно, — Она с удовольствием доела первую плюшку и потянулась за второй.

— Это так, баловство, — откликнулся Кроули. — Азирафаэль печёт потрясающие торты, мне до него далеко. 

— Может, в следующий раз, — улыбнулась Она. Азирафаэль пнул Кроули под столом, тот приподнял брови, но промолчал. — Что касается ваших вопросов… Ответы вам суждено искать самим.

— Я не ожидал другого, — хмыкнул Кроули. — Ангел, прекрати пинаться, я не боксёрская груша.

Азирафаэлю хватило совести покраснеть.

Она рассмеялась.

— Я дала свободу воли не только людям, знаете ли. Скажу одно: Армагеддон был проверкой, и она предназначалась не для детей Адама и Евы.

— И мы её провалили? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Ты и Азирафаэль — нет, — Она подмигнула и протянула Азирафаэлю свою чашку, чтобы тот налил Ей ещё какао. — Вы пытались спасти мир.

— Мир спасли дети. Мы просто рядом постояли.

— Иногда просто стоять рядом — тоже искусство. Вы заслужили награду. Кажется, на сленге награды тоже называются «плюшками»? Демон Кроули, ты хотел бы снова стать ангелом?

Кроули скривился, с ужасом представив эту перспективу.

— Святой Манчестер, нет! Прости, Азирафаэль. Я уже шесть тысяч лет не ангел, и меня всё устраивает, честно. Я хочу быть только собой.

— Я так и думала, — Она снова улыбнулась, и кухню залил ласковый свет. — Тогда… если ты захочешь прийти в Дом Мой, отныне препятствий не будет. А вот для Азирафаэля, боюсь, у меня нет подарка…

— Несправедливо, — возмутился Кроули.

— Мой дорогой, — мягко перебил Азирафаэль, — мне ничего не нужно. У меня всё есть, — он взглянул на Неё, ища подтверждения. Она кивнула и поднялась.

— Мне пора. Я бы не отказалась от пары плюшек в дорогу.

Кроули ссыпал оставшиеся плюшки в бумажный пакет из «Теско», и Она исчезла, оставив запах моря и полевых цветов.

— В следующий раз поосторожней с приглашениями, ладно? — Азирафаэль обнял Кроули, ласково поцеловал в шею.

— Она непременно должна попробовать твой «Шварцвальд». 

— Мой дорогой…

— Ладно, ладно, обещаю не разбрасываться… приглашениями. Как думаешь, когда Она сказала, что я могу беспрепятственно приходить в Её Дом, Она имела в виду?..

— Вот завтра и проверим. 

***

В церкви было пусто. Азирафаэль и Кроули специально выбрали час, когда не проводилась служба.

Из открытых дверей пахло свечами и ладаном.

— Готов? — спросил Азирафаэль.

— Наверное, — Кроули поморщился. — Ненавижу ладан. Он напоминает мне о смерти.

— А меня его аромат, наоборот, успокаивает. Помни, при малейшем ощущении дискомфорта мы уходим. И не спорь. — Азирафаэль взял его за руку, переплёл их пальцы. Поцеловал ладонь Кроули. — На удачу.

— Никогда не слышал от такой примете.

— Это наша собственная примета.

— Мне нравится. Наша сторона, наша примета, наш коттедж…

Они вошли.

Кроули на несколько долгих мгновений застыл на пороге, а затем решительно двинулся вперёд.

— Мой дорогой? — Азирафаэль сильнее сжал его пальцы. — Всё в порядке?

— Мне не больно, ангел, — неверяще выдохнул Кроули. Даже фантомная боль в ступнях, на которых остались тонкие белые шрамы, его не беспокоила. — Мне совсем, совсем не больно.

Что значило… Базилики в Италии, соборы в Кёльне и Вене, фрески, скульптуры, иконы и молитвы в местах, созданных для них. И Рождественская служба вместе с Азирафаэлем. Больше не придётся ждать его у ворот, не смея ступить на освящённую землю.

Азирафаэль практически светился от счастья и радости за него. Он знал, что Кроули периодически говорил с Ней, но слава Манчестеру, никак это не комментировал. Молящийся демон. Вот где скрывался настоящий оксюморон. Вельзевул с Хастуром подавились бы от смеха.

И Она… хотя Азирафаэль и сказал, что ему ничего не нужно, всё-таки сделала этот подарок им обоим.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1MR7TOa38zOvzgkTebNypS1QRLICrXsqijM8rTeCsaoU/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
